


Summer

by winnterboobear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dorks in Love, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, a lot of sweat, iwa-chan praises oikawa a lot, iwa-chan swears a lot, sloppy sex, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnterboobear/pseuds/winnterboobear
Summary: It was the hottest day of the year, and Oikawa just wanted to relax and try to ignore the heat. But a needy Iwa-chan had other plans.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 398





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> just a pwp i wrote a while ago
> 
> enjoy 😘✌🏻

* * *

It was hot. Too hot.

Oikawa wiped his face with his forearm, trying to dry the sweat. The fan at the foot of the bed and the breeze coming in through the open window did nothing to reduce the temperature. Well, maybe part of that was the fact that Hajime was clinging to him. He thought it was funny that the hotter it was, the more needy and sly his boyfriend became.

Oikawa shivered slightly when he felt Iwaizumi's tongue on his collarbone.

"Hmm... you taste so good." Hajime murmured against the other's sweaty skin, then went down his chest, until he reached one of the nipples and was licking and nibbling.

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa sighed softly and buried his fingers in dark and sweaty hair.

The two had recently showered, but they were already sweaty again. He buried his face in Iwaizumi's hair and smiled. It was still smelling good.

Iwaizumi put a leg between Oikawa's thighs, teasing him and felt his short nails scrape his scalp. He lifted his face up to the other's neck, nuzzling into the curve with his shoulder. Iwaizumi took a deep breath of him, feeling the mild fragrance of the soap mixed with the smell of sweat.

"Let me fuck you, Tooru." He nibbled his earlobe, then sucked lightly. He knew it was a good start to make Oikawa lose his mind and Hajime smiled when he felt that he shifted and his breathing became heavier.

"Hajime... not now..." Oikawa tried to get away from him, but the brunet kept a firm grip on his waist.

"There's no one else here."

"My mom will be back soon."

Oikawa had closed his eyes and felt Hajime press his lips against his own and sighed in delight. He offered no resistance when his boyfriend's tongue entered his mouth, moving lazily and wrapping himself around his.

"Lemme fuck you, Tooru." the brunet repeated with his lips brushing his boyfriend's, and one hand sliding to Oikawa's boxers.

Oikawa already felt his dick getting hard with the rubbing of Iwaizumi's thigh. The brunet's hand moved slowly up his body until he reached the nipple where his mouth had been seconds before and pinched it between his fingers. Oikawa moaned softly and arched his back.

"Ok..." he gasped "But be quick. She'll be back soon."

Iwaizumi smiled against the sweaty skin of Oikawa's neck and took a strong bite there.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa finally opened his eyes and pushed his boyfriend's face away "It'll be bruised!"

"Yeah?" Hajime didn't give him time to answer and kissed him again.

The brunet crawled over Tooru, sitting on his hip and rubbed their erections, covered only by their underwear. Oikawa groaned during the kiss and Iwaizumi did it again.

"Nobody knows... about us." Oikawa could barely speak now that Hajime had his two hands working on his nipples and his hard cock brushed his own.

"You can say that was some girl who did it." Oikawa sighed softly when he felt the brunet's teeth on his neck again.

"Too bad I can't credit you." Iwaizumi laughed and stood up, settling between Tooru's legs afterwards.

"Okay. Just being able to do that to you is good enough."

Oikawa smiled and lifted his legs for Iwaizumi to remove his green underwear with aliens print. Hajime always made a face when he saw him wearing those underwear. They had been naked together so many times that they were no longer ashamed. But Tooru always felt his face heat up when Iwaizumi's eyes scanned every little piece of his body.

Iwaizumi started to stroke him and Tooru covered his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding his moans. The brunet reached out and took his hand away. Then he pressed two fingers to his lips and Oikawa took it in his mouth.

Iwaizumi hissed at the sight of his boyfriend sucking on his fingers and moved his hand more quickly on his member. Oikawa rolled his eyes and squirmed on the mattress. The brunet removed the digits when he felt them soaked and started to touch the other's entrance.

Oikawa grabbed the sheets when he saw the brunette bend down and start licking the head of his dick while forcing a finger into his hole.

"Hajime..." the brunet heard him groan his name when he started to cover his penis with his lips and already had a finger inside him, moving it in and out.

Iwaizumi bobbed his head up and down while forcing the second finger. Oikawa grabbed his hair with one hand and forced his cock deeper into his boyfriend's mouth.

Hajime's tongue curled around Oikawa's cock as he bobbed his head up and down. He sucked with his cheeks and let the tip slide down his throat before he contracted it. He always did a great job with his mouth and pushed Tooru to his limit right from the start.

Iwaizumi scissored his fingers inside Oikawa, then curved them and the other moaned loudly when he felt the friction in his prostate. Hajime released his penis and wiped the saliva and cum that dripped from the corner of his mouth while continuing to fuck Tooru with his fingers.

"Iwa-chan... please..." Oikawa whimpered and squirmed when Hajime's fingers pressed his sweet spot again.

The brunet withdrew his fingers from it and leaned over to reach the nightstand. He rummaged through the first drawers, looking for the lube.

"Shit, Oikawa... why do you leave it in the last one?" He stretched more to open the last drawer.

"Takeru-chan snoops everything."

"He won't know what that is." He took the bottle and smeared his own cock with the liquid after getting rid of his underwear.

"But he will ask to someone... hurry up, Iwa-chan!"

Hajime chuckled and positioned himself between his legs again.

"For who didn't want it you're very greedy."

Tooru snorted and pouted, but his face soon became tense when he felt Hajime's dick nudge his entrance. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. Iwaizumi's two fingers were nothing compared to his dick.

Iwaizumi bent down and kissed his boyfriend on the lips while pushing slowly inside him. Oikawa gladly accepted the kiss and sucked his own flavor on the other's tongue. He grabbed Hajime's back and dug his nails on the dark skin.

Iwaizumi gave little kisses on Tooru's face as he putted the last few inches. He propped an elbow beside Oikawa's head and buried his hand through the silky brown strands while rubbing the tip of his nose on his neck. After putting everything on, the brunet waited for a while, until the other got used to it.

The temperature had risen considerably inside the room and Oikawa had the impression that he would melt under Hajime any second. And his hot breath on his neck only added to the heat. He felt the sheet soaked with sweat under his back and his skin was slick with Hajime's saliva mixing with his sweat.

Before, Tooru only thought about taking another shower to relieve the heat, but now he could think of nothing more than to stay there under Iwaizumi and melt under his feverish body.

Oikawa groaned and squirmed under Hajime's sturdy body. The brunet gave him a peck before leaning on his arms and slid almost all out and started to fuck Tooru slowly. Oikawa arched his back and let out a groan that made Hajime's hair stand on end. He squeezed around his dick involuntarily, making his teeth grind.

"Fuck, Oikawa..." Iwaizumi hid his face in the curve of his boyfriend's neck again "So tight..."

"Iwa-chan, move." Tooru whimpered and the brunet realized that he had stopped moving.

Iwaizumi started to thrust him again. Oikawa's hands were still on his back and he felt his nails scratch his skin.

"Faster... Hajime..." Oikawa shifted impatiently and Iwaizumi laughed.

Hajime increased the speed of his thrusts and Tooru rolled his eyes and started to move his hips at the same pace.

"Hmm... so good, Iwa-chan..."

Iwaizumi kissed him again, sipping the salty taste on his lips and tongue. He slid easily between his boyfriend's thighs, feeling him tighten deliciously around him and his moans were muffled against Tooru's mouth.

Oikawa opened his eyes wide and grunted loudly in protest when he felt the brunet withdraw from inside him.

"Calm down." Hajime gasped and Oikawa saw that he had sat on the mattress "Come here."

Iwaizumi helped him to sit on his lap and Oikawa sank into his cock again, making them both moan.

"So deep, Hajime." Tooru rolled in his lap and clung to the brunet's strong shoulders looking for support, but they were very sweaty and their hands slipped while he bounced awkwardly.

Hajime slid his hands down Oikawa's curved back until he reached his ass and gripped it firmly to aid his movements.

"You're gorgeous, Tooru." Hajime murmured to the other's completely flushed face. His neck and chest were full of marks that the brunet had left. And his hair dripped with sweat and stuck to his forehead "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whined, hiding his face in the curve of his neck and letting him guide their movements.

Iwaizumi felt he could suffocate if Oikawa was a little tighter. His interior was so hot and slippery and Iwaizumi felt the air being stolen from his lungs every time his soft walls contracted. And at that angle he was able to go deeper. It was absolutely perfect.

He pressed his face to Oikawa's shoulder, biting him to try to stop the sounds that escaped his throat. Despite complaining, Oikawa loved to be bitten and marked by Iwaizumi, even though no one knew who the bruises belonged to.

Iwaizumi went around his waist with one hand and with the other took his dick, starting to pump at the same pace as the thrusts. Oikawa sobbed and shifted, resting his knees on the mattress and helping Iwaizumi.

"I have the fucking perfect boyfriend." Iwaizumi grunted in his ear and that was enough for Oikawa to come hard in his hand.

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's triceps and groaned loudly in his ear as his body shook with the orgasm and the brunet continued to stroke him until he slapped his hand away, sensitive and overloaded.

Iwaizumi used both hands to hold his waist and fuck hard a few times more before cuming deep inside Oikawa.

Oikawa was still shaking and whimpering when Iwaizumi released his hips and hugged him tightly, panting on his shoulder. Oikawa clung to his shoulders. He felt Hajime's skin burn against his own, but the possibility of getting away from him didn't even cross his mind. On the contrary, there didn't seem to be enough closeness between them.

They remained in a mess of entwined limbs and gasps for a few minutes, until the brunet held the other's face and left a wet and awkward kiss on his mouth.

"I love you, Tooru." Hajime sighed against his mouth and then put his face on his neck "Fuck... I love you sou fucking much."

Oikawa smiled and buried his face in his dark hair. One of his hands went up to the black strands, caressing them.

"I love you too, Iwa-chan." Hajime grunted and held him closer. Oikawa sighed, feeling impossibly sated and raised his face a little, resting his chin on the brunet's head and continuing with the caress "We need shower."

The sound of Iwaizumi's laughter was muffled against Tooru's neck.

"Yeah... let's take a shower and then go to my place." he grunted and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck "We'll have the house just for us until night."

Oikawa held Hajime's face with both hands and made him look up.

"You're so naughty today." Oikawa spoke laughing and gave him a peck.

Hajime clicked his tongue and dropped his hands to his ass.

"It's not my fault if my boyfriend's so fucking hot."

Oikawa didn't think it was possible for his face to get even hotter until he saw the intensity in Iwaizumi's gaze. He hugged his boyfriend again and inhaled his scent, feeling that his breathing now was calm and regulated against his neck.

They were entwined for a bit longer. Both melting in the heat and in each other's presence, unable to move or move an inch away. However that the temperature was hot, there inside that little bubble of happiness they had created just for themselves, it was comfortable and safe.

It was perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcome 🧡


End file.
